For Glory
by Xajora
Summary: In a country rent by the horrors of war, one Hylian is forced to rise amongst the ranks of lies and betrayal to save his people. However, the road to glory is lined with hardship, and none can escape unscathed. AU. Eventual yaoi. PERMENANT HIATUS


**AN:I'm a bad author (Woo hoo~)! A horrible one (Yippee~)! I should be updating everything else I've made, yet here I am, typing _another_ plot bunny _again_. All these ideas are bad for me, me thinks. I be such a horrible author. D: The only good news is that I have a deviantart and I update frequently there, at least. Heh. He he heh. Yes, I'm ready to be slaughtered by any readers.**

Ahem. Well, the point is that I don't update, and any are uncommon and odd. Yeah. My beta probably forgot my existence. The only reason I'm typing right now is because this particular bunny is wuvwy and I'm grounded but managed to get my mom to allow me to type a bit every day during the duration of my boring imprisonment.

This, as always, was beta'd by the very speedy **ScarsOfTime**. I gives him love for being patient with my attention-span-and-inspiration-span-of-two-seconds self.

Oops! Almost forgot to mention this! In case the summary didn't clarify enough, this fanfiction is an AU that combines many elements of Zelda lore scattered throughout the games, but takes place during the period in which Ocarina of Time is supposed to occur. It will result in the pairing of **SheikxLink** (Yes, Sheik is Zelda – we all know that. However, this is an AU. As such, Sheik can be his own _male_ self) with a bit of one-sided **Dark LinkxLink** for a good portion of the story and a few other onesided pairings later on. Additional info on the plot can be found in my profile.

Now read. Then review. Although this chapter may be dull, rest assured that action will show its face rather soon. Just remember to review and I _might_ remember to update.

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I will not state so in any other chapter, as it is unnecessary and obvious that I do not.**

**Note – You may want to have at least base knowledge on the games Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and possibly Zelda II, Twilight Princess, The Wind Waker, and A Link to the Past (An understanding of all the games would be best) to fully understand the implications, hints, and characters throughout this fanfiction. If you feel you are lacking, you can easily brush up at ZeldaWiki(dot)org by typing in the game name and looking over it. I don't want reviews asking simple questions such as "Who is ___?" and "How did ___ happen to ___?" as well as other such easily figured out things when they slowly pop up in the plot. Thank you.**

* * *

--

-_For Glory_-

-_Prologue_-

--

Time. It has baffled philosophers and historians alike, its mystery and eternal puzzle unnoticed by kings and peasants, by all and none. Many theories have been developed to try and ensnare this ripple in the fabric of existence, yet none have caught its final essence within their threads of thoughts and lives.

Is time a straight line?

Is time constantly circling?

When did time begin?

When will time stop?

No one knows, and it is unlikely anyone shall ever know. We only experience a droplet of its grand ocean, tasting the salty tang of a second, of a minute, of a day, of a millennia. Yet it is a simple blink before all has fallen by either fire or ice. Time is the temptress who invokes blessings and curses within while cradling all in her bosom.

In one era, she was the invisible puppeteer, freely pulling the strings as the world formed. Her cautious hands wove the blankets of grass that carpeted the luscious forests, molded the red clay that formed deep canyons and soaring mountains, and painted the bright blue abyss above with the dainty puffs that brought droplets of life to the prairies and her children. But monotony bored her. She soon brought more lively beings to the field who stumbled their way from the womb to the relentless world that lay before them. Many cursed their harsh mother at first, but soon they gave up taunting all yet none. People adjusted and instead chose to grow and began feeling the same longing she felt so long ago when she gave birth to the world on her fickle whims. They began to create as well.

And that is but one tale of time.

In each age, time is different. Whether a simple science, an everlasting conundrum, or the ruler of all that is, the only thing that remained the same was that she alone was the true enigma. That is, until one age tasted more than her single salty tear.

It was the time when the perception of she was three.

It was the time where a single lady was held within her heart and became forever.

It was the time where a single boy fell through her strings into her ripples of eternity.

It was the time where a single man acted with her ferocity with the patience of her alone.

Nevertheless, time is a cruel goddess of fortunes and grievances. Time grants the single lucky occurrence that saves a life, only to snatch it away after blinking her imperial lashes.

Forever is time unknown but by those who wield her might.

--

_Everything was so gloomy._

_From the sky to the red-stained earth below _– oh poor, poor earth dearest – _nothing was worth a description aside from gloomy. Plants were torn asunder, and next to their house _– oh, dear wifey would be very upset when she saw the state of their house, oh yes, very upset indeed – _flames slowly bled their heat onto its ruined structure. He could feel it too, but why did it matter? Everyone felt the fire._

_All felt the fiery wrath of the Tyrant no matter what they did. No matter how they prayed._

_The sky was turning black. Why was that? Oh, and the ground was as well. And the fire! And his son _– why the young Deku lad continued to lie still in that filthy red water was a mystery to him – _and his forest dearest and his earth dearest falling prisoner to the darkness as old as time…_

_He sighed, then internally jumped at the rattling hiss he heard instead. Did those evil creatures come back? Were they here to drag him to their lair as well? He'd get to see poor Deku wifey! Oh, he hoped they would! Yes, indeed!_

_Just as the darkness finally consumed the rustic world, he spotted something brown, covered in leaf-like clothing, and undeniably Deku shaped. But something was wrong. It was lacerated in red and the little Deku feet were missing. And it was too close. Far too close for comfort. He felt inclined to shove it away, but right now he was too tired. _

_Closing his eyes _– he was so tired, and they were so heavy, and sleep was so tempting, so irresistible… - _, he dreamed up images of how much better the world would be when he woke up. It would have all been a dream. The Tyrant hadn't taken wifey. They'd never lashed at him and his son with their flame steel that bit like ice. No; his lawn would be tidy, his wifey would be nursing their newborn, and he'd be there tending away at the foliage…_

_Dreams were so nice…_

"Lady Saria?"

_Drifting slowly off to the abyss of calming waters, the Deku man felt one last thing before fading._

"Saria…?"

_It was a feathery touch on his head that felt like the forests and the winds combining into a blessed breath. A tear fell from his eyes as his soul was cleansed of the clouds that had concealed his vision before._

"Snap out of it, Saria!"

_He cried in relief as his self finally faded. Perhaps there was hope for his people yet. It seems that the Goddesses had not given up on them._

"You've been in a trance for an hour! It doesn't take that long to appease the dead!"

_**Thank…you…**_

"_Saria!_"

"Ahhhh!"

Green trains of silky lace followed a puffy emerald dress onto the ground in a loud thud. Squealing sharply, Saria felt her elbows dig into the tiles below, bringing small tears of pain into her eyes. After lying in the awkward position for what felt like an eternity, she pushed herself up and examined her now bruised elbows, quickly using the aching arms to pat her pouffy dress back into a proper position and adjust her short green hair. With that done, Saria sent a sultry glare over at the man who interrupted her.

"Who _dares_ disturb me when I'm saving sou-"

Hardened sapphires met familiar aquamarine pools and melted back into a pair of ocean eyes. A small, abashed smile flitted over her face, and she turned hurriedly to cover a blush of embarrassment. Her hands fumbled as they smoothed down stray hairs on her frazzled head and the few wrinkles in the simple silken garments that had become bunched up on the marble flooring of the temple.

"Ah, Sir Link," she mumbled, a bit of hysteria creeping into her voice. "You're here early, I see."

A small chuckle echoed over to her, but it did little to alleviate the slow dread that sunk its claws into her very spirit as she tried to shed the Death she had trudged through only minutes ago. Her eyes clouded over as she recalled her endeavor to save the Deku man.

_That one…_, she thought, trying to calm her heart's tempest, …_was so dark. So thick with desperation and madness and rot. This is getting out of hand. Surely the others feel it as well!_

In an attempt to soothe the inky flames within her soul, Saria glanced around the familiar temple. The white marble platform was surrounded by a seven-sided wall covered in various scenic portraits, the only entrance being the passageway behind her. Soft carpet of the deepest green on marble tiles flowed out to ivory railings inlaid with the tiniest of peridots, each twinkling in the unnatural light that filtered from the ceiling due to the thick magic wafting through the building. Her bare feet sunk softly into a downy, snow-white pillow encased in soft lime lace, intricate patterns all flowing into the flower of the forest on the edges. The calming scenery hampered the rage, but she could still not find it within herself to sigh in relief as usual.

Soft words floated past her pointed ears during her daze before she could catch their meaning.

"Pardon me?" she asked, slightly ashamed that she had wandered off in thought while another was with her. It was just as disgraceful as it was rude, as the Deku Tree had said time and time again. Saria finally turned to let Link back into her sight, sorrowed eyes scanning his form.

As always, soft blond bangs of sunflower petals parted delicately in the center floated around a handsome and youthful face, framing a pair of blue eyes that were an open book to their owner's every emotion. Two thick bits hung next to his ears, concealing his blue hoop earrings of Hylian tradition from her sight. Tan skin covered the healthy young man from the long hours spent training in the ever summers of the forest and commuting with the various villages and castles inaccessible to the ever-children. He wore a simple green tunic, as always, belted with red leather and a golden buckle. The sleeves of his white turtleneck were tucked neatly into a pair of worn gauntlets, similar to the smooth tights that seemingly disappeared into knee length boots of simple make.

However, the most notable, and often ridiculous to any ambassadors or visitor who spotted it, thing about him was the floppy green hat he insisted to wear even to this day. Not a moment had gone by in Link's life without the beloved article ever since he had acquired it, through rain or shine, treading through seas or grassy fields. Rumor was that the swordsman even wore it to _sleep_.

But something was wrong with his visage.

His normal gait of confidence, a stride developed after years of being a sign of hope and security for all in these harsh times, was only a soft glow hidden behind a much darker shroud. Anyone else would mistake it for the evils of the current world finally catching up with the headstrong blond, but Saria could feel it was something else.

Butterflies of words passed by her ears once more, only to flutter by before their nets could capture them.

"Come again?" A chuckle passed through peach lips once more.

"Saria, don't tell me you're going deaf at such a young age." The Kokiri huffed indignantly at the warrior, making his contagious smile stretch even further. "I said that you don't need to address me so formally when we're alone. We were best friends in the beginning, and surely your Ascension doesn't change that fact, correct? Hmm?"

A thin forest green eyebrow arched at the statement.

"Really, now? Then surely you'd have no qualms about coming up to the altar."

A defiant spark lit in his eyes at the unspoken challenge.

"Of course not. And even if it is sacrilege, I have a small assurance on the matter." He took a few steps forward in support of his words. The sharp echo filled the empty chamber, almost causing the calm girl to flinch. Saria quickly recovered and stuck back with a small scoff.

"That you were born on the sacred day of Farore? Please, _Link_. If that's enough to boost your ego then I worry for you." _Check._

His eyes lit up merrily and Saria had the sinking feeling that she had just been slyly tricked.

"Whoever said that was my assurance? No, it's that you are my closest friend. Not everyone has a Sage as a close companion. And I'm grateful." His eyes suddenly became pools of old kindness and mischief, reminding the mature Kokiri of long ago days dashing through the forests, her lime fairy twirling playfully around her lonely childhood friend. "Thank you for caring for me all this time."

Her eyes unwillingly softened, and Link took that opportunity to clamber quickly up the small stairs. Before she could even stutter out a command to halt, he stood before her, an obnoxious smirk on his sun-kissed face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Saria squeezed her face into a pout in reply.

A moment passed between the two, and slowly a small stream of giggles echoed from both of their mouths into the silent chamber at the heart of the Forest Temple. It bounced off of the circular walls draped in ornate paintings of the six elements, a final masterpiece covering the ceiling in a detailed depiction of the three goddesses of time themselves, before finally returning to their sharply pointed ears. The mirth lasted for a few more laughs until the pair fell silent, much less tense than before. Saria stood and gazed at her companion, noting idly how much longer his ears were than her stubby little tips. She could only recall the king of Hyrule having such long hears when he had visited their forests many summers ago. A sudden noise made her eyes jerk back to his face.

"You look a lot happier."

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion at his statement before easing back into place. _Oh… He's right. The darkness is gone._ A hesitant flicker passed over his eyes, causing Saria confusion. He was normally blunt as being blunt could be. This wasn't like the flippant young man she knew. The blond swallowed once before speaking again, albeit hesitantly. As if he was afraid she would dislike his next words.

"You… You need to stop wallowing in those shadows. That's Impa's job. You'll be swallowed someday."

And explode she did.

Eyes alight with desperate fury, she saw Link recoil from her fires of passion. An inner part of her wilted from this reaction. However, that did little to stall her violent words.

"Stop?! How can I stop? If I do, they'll be lost forever in the sea of the never-resting dead! Poes will overrun both of the kingdoms! I will not stand for our counterparts and ourselves in return to suffer such pain for _nothing_!"

"Saria-"

"Be _quiet_, Link! As the Sage of Forest, they are under my jurisdiction! Impa is under no duty to do so, nor do I believe she would even have the chance or choice with all of her recent duties! And the grief she must be facing with the recent developments in the kingdom!" Hot streams were beginning to boil her cheeks. Saria could have died under Link's current gaze. It reeked of guilt and pain as he watched his best friend suffer.

"Saria, _please_-"

She knew she was babbling now, but she couldn't stop. Words tumbled from her mouth as lava rivers flowed from watery windows.

"But we _have_ to! There is no other way! Don't you see? Unless we take action everyone…everyone will…"

Her unnoticed trembling ceased as large hands gripped her frail shoulders tightly. She refused to look up, preferring to shed tears only to the unseeing stare of the temple floor, but the grip tightened, forcing her to look up with bleary eyes.

Link looked much more tired than she had ever seen him in the past few years. Hidden shadows beneath his eyes were all too visible, even though she didn't want to see them. Blue orbs held a small haunting sadness cloaked only by a steely determination with which he held Saria still. Within the minutes he held her Saria fell limp in surrender, silently crying for the souls of the dead that had pushed her own to the brink of exhaustion time and again. Eventually they dried and a soft murmur interrupted the serenity of the moment. It was so delicately spoken that she had to strain her ears to hear their faint meanings.

"Please don't weep. You do all you can. It hurts me so much to see you put yourself through this torture when I'm supposed to be the knight protecting you from this harm." A shuddering sigh came from the head high above her. His next words sounded strained. "It really does hurt."

They stood for several minutes longer. Saria was held comfortably within her Hero's arms, head resting delicately on his sturdy chest where each heartbeat was the powerful boom of a drum, his head hovering over her own, delicate dandelion hairs caressing strands of leaves. Their breathing slowly evened out, and for once in a long time Saria felt the old feelings of affection for Link stir within her battered heart. But that would never be so. Destiny had predetermined all, and no matter how much she longed for her childhood crush to become a beloved reality, her duties as a sage would come first for the rest of her life and would likely follow her into the darkness afterwards.

Tensing her muscles to push her childish form away from the young man, Link surprised her by unwrapping his arms first and taking a few tentative steps away. Both exited the security of the other with reluctance, sad that the moment could not last. But from the satisfaction she could see in his blue bird eyes, Saria was glad that they had shared the grasp.

Link once again beat her to the punch by speaking first.

"Saria, I do believe that you had originally summoned me for an important matter."

The emerald-haired maiden was perplexed to see his sorrowful aura return so soon, but dismissed it and instead went about steeling her resolve. This was going to be a long talk.

"Yes, Sir Link, I did." The humble knight bowed once before addressing her again, slipping back into a political mask that only left his eyes as windows to his heart. As if he could sense what her next words would bring, Link's gaze seemed to resonate a saddened acceptance.

"I await your commands, Lady Saria." Allowing herself one last sigh, she blinked ocean eyes before opening hardened jewels once more.

"The fate of the Kokiri and the Deku is on a precarious cliff right now. Our lives are being jerked around by the waves of war and bloodshed. The forests have been breached by battle far too often in the past three years and now are forced to drink blood rather than the holy waters sent by our Goddesses. You might not have noticed this, but the Kokiri are becoming ill and the fairies are beginning to fade, these occurrences concealed only by the Great Deku Tree who wishes for no fear of impending doom to spread through his people. The sacred fountains are becoming stagnant. The woods are dying due to this poison from across the border. All consequences of which we cannot avoid despite it not being our direct fault." Her eyes now lacked any luster, instead remembering the horrors of the images of war she'd often see when saving a life. The blood, the carnage…

_May he rot in Hell for all eternity for what he has done. May that tyrant die a gruesome death for all the lives he has stolen._

"You may not have heard the news, Link. It is being kept secret, known only to the Kings of each people and their Sages. It is a grave and horrendous happening that all of Hyrule will mourn. Many suspect foul play by _him_, but we cannot be sure. Only one thing has been confirmed."

His eyes looked almost as dead as hers. The indigo flames were dull, and his face was grim. His hands, which remained at his side throughout the addressing, now clenched the green fabric of his tunic tightly, the fingers a pale white from the strain. _So…he knows_, she thought in pity. Nevertheless, she continued. Saria's next words sealed his fate.

"Princess Zelda Harkinian, only known heir to the deceased King Harkinian and long lost Queen Harkinian, has died. As such, succession for the throne is now a topic in turmoil for the nobility at the Hylian capital of Castle Town. Link, my orders are this, and not even King Mido is allowed to override them: you will go her funeral and announce that you are the child of the beloved Queen who disappeared exactly 17 years ago."

* * *

**AN:** And you all now face the demonic wrath known as the ever-evil cliffhanger.

…What? Can't I have two Author Notes sections? I'm going to need two when the longer chapters come along, so I can state my thoughts before writing and afterwards.

Eventually this fic will have overly long chapters, by which I mean 4,000-5,000 words or more per chapter. This is just the prologue. I actually had to split chapter one in two plot-wise, the first part of which became this prologue. That is because I want the whole story (Or at least a good portion of it) to be from Link's point of view. I toyed around with the POV of this chapter a lot, and eventually decided on Saria, which is why it was separated.

On another note, the next update may take a while. I'm lazy, I don't often get inspiration, and I love my video games, especially Soul Calibur II which I am close to completing (Not to mention that we have three school projects and I have to finish reading Dracula by next week – and of said book Jonathan Harker is my favorite character, by the way). That leads to delays. I apologize sincerely if it takes a long time, and I assure you readers that at the very least it will be updated much more constantly in the summer.

…Is it just me, or did my writing style in this AN greatly differ from prior? …Stupid influence from mah ancient book. *Slaps said book*


End file.
